Indecisión
by Darkis-chan
Summary: "2 reuniones, 2 mujeres hermosas y un corazón confundido, realmente estaba en problemas".  Inu&Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Indecisión**

**I**

La vida de un empresario como yo, no siempre es agradable, al contrario, la monotonía y el aburrimiento siempre formaron parte de ella; pero todo cambió cuando conocí a una bella dama que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo con tan sólo una mirada. Su cabello azabache y sedoso, tan sensual y provocativo, su hermosa y tersa piel blanca, tan blanca que parece resplandecer, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más me vuelve loco es su extraña sonrisa, tan pícara y singular, que sencillamente me fascina. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella, y al poco tiempo me enteré que ella sentía lo mismo por mí; el comienzo de nuestra relación fue inevitable. Mi vida pasó de monótona y aburrida, a una salvaje y ardiente. Esa mujer es fuego y pasión sin duda alguna, la chica siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo, podría afirmar que domina todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra. No podía quejarme, con una mujer así ¿Quién se aburre?, ya nada era monótono, eso era seguro.

En el preciso momento, que creí, que realmente mi vida no podía mejorar apareció ella, aquella pequeña de dulce sonrisa y mirada achocolatada, tan inocente, tan inexperta, que solo deseo enseñarle el placer de amar. Su cuerpo tiene tantas curvas que me pierdo en ellas, además de unos grandes senos tan provocativos, sencillamente hermosos. Todo en ella era perfecto, solo un inconveniente nos separaba, la hermosa modelo de cabello azabache y mirada fría; entonces al fin entendí, que me había enamorado de ambas.

No supe en que momento comencé a salir con ambas, fue un juego que me entretuvo bastante, era excitante el temer, pues si una se enterara de la existencia de la otra, seria una catástrofe, al menos para mí. Aún recuerdo, cuantas veces aquel mujeriego me sugirió escoger. Y yo como todo un cabeza hueca, no lo escuché a pesar, de ser mi mejor amigo. Durante casi 2 años lleve esta farsa acuesta, pero todo se me complicó, en el preciso instante en el que me citaron, el mismo día y a la misma hora, claro el motivo y el lugar, eran diferentes.

La hermosa pelinegra, quería que asistiera a un importante evento, pues sería la presentación de su nuevo calendario; en cambio, la tranquila e inocente sacerdotisa, planificó una reunión para presentarme como novio oficial ante su familia.

"_2 reuniones, 2 mujeres hermosas y un corazón confundido, realmente estaba en problemas"._

Por razones de lógicas, decidí asistir a la cena familiar en aquel viejo templo, ya que me pareció inapropiado ir aquel evento, pues los paparazzi no tardarían en difundir la noticia de mi noviazgo con la modelo, era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Con el dolor de mi alma, avisé de mi falta a la chica de ojos fríos, como era de esperarse, no recibió la noticia de buena manera, decidí cubrir mi falta, con la típica excusa del trabajo, la cual fue recibida con algo de dudas.

A la hora prevista me dirigí al templo, cenamos, en un ambiente familiar muy agradable, y a la hora de despedirnos, nos dimos un beso apasionado, igual que siempre.

Llegue a mi departamento, para mi sorpresa estaba abierto, allí estaba, mi preciosa modelo, en un espectacular traje de baño, recostada en el suave sofá de cuero negro, el cual contrastaba a la perfección con su piel blanca. Debo reconocer, no tuve fortaleza y me abalancé sobre ella sin preguntar que hacía allí.

Lo último que escuché de sus labios fue un: "te amo", antes de caer rendido después de tanta actividad.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté sólo, ella se había marchado sin decir nada, solo encontré una nota en el refrigerador:

"Te espero en mi

Departamento a las 3PM

Te Amo y siempre te amaré"

Cada vez que ella me susurraba te amo, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, era evidente, ella no se merecía eso, aún así, no podía elegir, no podía dejar a una, eso no estaba en mis planes; ya lo sé, soy un egoísta, pero así me criaron desde niño , y ahora es tarde para cambiarlo. Un maldito egoísta que no piensa en los sentimientos de los demás, solo en su propia satisfacción.

El caso es, que ese día, se arruinó mi vida, las perdí, las perdí para siempre, por culpa de mi maldita indecisión, por culpa de mi egoísmo, las quería a las 2 solo para mí, y al final no tuve a ninguna, ahora lo veo claro, fui un maldito, _las lastimé_, yo que tanto me llené la boca diciendo que las amaba, fui el causante del mayor sufrimiento de sus vidas, _las traicioné_, no hay palabras para describir lo que hice; el castigo más grande seguramente fue el ver sus caras, al enterarse de mi traición, sus miradas eran tan dañinas como el veneno más letal, pero me lo merecía, eso y mucho más…

**Continuará…**

Espero que les guste este nuevo fics, prometo que será muy corto, como ya lo verán… es bastante dramático, y no se d dond salió… solo lo escribí y ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Indecisión**

**II**

Sentí una punzada en el estómago, cuando la persona más importante en mi vida, rechazó mi invitación, ¿Cómo es posible que antepusiera su trabajo?

_Su rechazo fue la gota que rebozó el vaso…_

Cada vez que trataba de hacer público nuestro noviazgo, hacía todo lo posible por impedirlo, al principio pensé que era tímido, pero después de 2 años lo estaba dudando.

Él es un empresario muy exitoso, y guapo debo agregar, sin embargo yo soy una gran modelo, no debería avergonzarse de mi ¿Verdad?...

Lloré desconsoladamente, y unas grandes ojeras se formaron bajo mis ojos; lloré por que sentí que había fracasado como mujer. Jamás había sido tan sentimental, pero su rechazo me dolió mucho más que 10 dagas en mi pecho.

Sentía que no era suficiente para él, tal vez nunca lo fui, pero siempre me mantuve fuerte. Traté de olvidar mi pena, y comencé a hojear un libro que me recomendó una amiga, bastante ilustrado con posiciones sexuales que seguro probaría, y obviamente solo pensaba hacerlo con él.

Yo sé que le encanto, y ¿por qué no?, una mujer hermosa como yo, además a él le fascina cuando tomo el control de la situación, siempre me gustó sorprenderlo con algo nuevo, y lo llevé al éxtasis como ninguna otra lo hará jamás.

Al día siguiente, él prometió buscarme en la oficina y nunca llegó, mi corazón se retorció nuevamente.

Al ver que no vendría por mí decidí ir por él, me arregle lo más sensual que pude, tomé mi auto rojo y me dirigí hasta la empresa en que laboraba.

Entré a su oficina sin llamar, e ignorando los gritos de su secretaria. Cuando lo vi allí una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en mis labios. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de mi presencia levantó la cara poco a poco detallando cada línea de mi cuerpo…

_Tanto esfuerzo había dado resultado…_

_-Kikyo… estas… preciosa- fue lo único que pudo articular_

_-Gracias- contesté con el ego por las nubes_

Cerré la puerta con seguro, por si a alguien se le ocurriese molestar, me acerqué a su escritorio, él se levantó lentamente de su asiento, lo tomé por la solapa del traje y lo acerqué a mi rostro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le murmuré un "Te Amo" y le planté un beso que el no dudó en corresponder.

Comenzó tierno y suave, pero terminó salvaje y lleno de deseo, él dejó a un lado su escritorio, y se acercó a mí, y en un tono ronco y excitante murmuró.

_-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-_

Yo respondí con otro beso igual de ardiente y salvaje y solo me separé para decirle…

_-Si por lo menos esta vez me antepones a tu trabajo-_

Él sabía a lo que me refería y me besó nuevamente, me abrazó tan fuerte, que podía sentir su excitación a través de nuestras ropas, con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar el cierre de mi vestido.

Me encantaba sentirme así…

_Solamente suya…_

Me dio un beso, tan deseoso, tan intenso, e hicimos el amor como unos adolescentes.

Antes de volver a la realidad sentí que él volvía a retomar ese ritmo tan característico, y por supuesto yo no dudé en poner en práctica lo que había aprendido la noche anterior.

Al estar de vuelta en mi lujoso departamento, me di cuenta que había perdido demasiado tiempo, y debía arreglarme para mi gran noche. Aunque debo decir que sin él parecía vacía.

De pronto mi teléfono celular me sacó del mundo que mi mente había creado, era mi manager, el evento se había cancelado, no tuve tiempo de escuchar las excusas, mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente y me dispuse a volver a aquella oficina en donde se encontraba mi amado.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando al llegar me dicen que no estaba allí, así que sin pensarlo me dirigí a su departamento, traté de marcarle al celular varias veces pero no contestó.

Tenía unas copias de las llaves así que no dudé en usarlas, aún así, el resultado fue el mismo.

_Él no estaba…_

En ese instante llamó mi atención aquella agenda electrónica que no dejaba de parpadear, la había dejado en el sofá, algo considerablemente extraño puesto que siempre la llevaba consigo. Como una niña pequeña me acerqué a revisarla, al tocarla se iluminó la pantalla y 2 eventos aparecieron programados para ese día.

El primero decía…

_Presentación de Kikyo – Auditorio 8pm _

Me inundó la felicidad, pero este sentimiento desapareció rápidamente al conseguirme con otro evento.

_Reunión Familia Higurashi- Templo Higurashi 8pm_

¿Higurashi? Me pregunté, ¿Quién rayos es Higurashi? Y más importante aún ¿Porqué me dejó a un lado por ese idiota? Mi cabeza empezó a maquinar cosas que me hacían sentir peor, los celos me cegaron completamente y sin tener la menor idea de donde estaba ese templo me dirigí allí.

Después de unas cuantas perdidas, y además de utilizar el recurso de "preguntar a las personas", logré llegar a aquel templo. Sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto cuando vi su coche estacionado cerca de las enormes escaleras que conducían a adentro. Decidida subí hasta el final de ellas y encontré un lugar hermoso.

Un gran árbol llamó mi atención por completo, sencillamente hermoso, parecía algo irreal, decidí acercarme al árbol cuando vi a Inuyasha salir de una casa que se encontraba al fondo, pero lo que más me indignó fue la mujer que lo acompañaba, definitivamente jamás la había visto en mi vida.

Sostenían una conversación muy amena, y yo como una vulgar espía me escondí detrás de una pagoda con el único propósito de escucharlos, pero la distancia era muy grande y lo único que pude captar fueron murmullos.

Decidieron avanzar y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras del templo, en ese momento me sentí sucia y ruin, por no confiar en él, entonces decidí mostrarme para que el viera lo que los celos me habían hecho. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la estaba agarrando por la cintura y a sus vez la besaba, sólo quería salir y matarlos, la ira se apoderó de mí, y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su conversación.

-Inu… no quiero que te vayas…- pronunció aquella zorra

-Kag debo irme, pero voy a extrañarte- sus palabras me hacían odiarle

-Te Amo… nunca lo olvides- fue lo ultimo que ella le pronunció

Lanzó un beso al aire con la mano, apuntando en su dirección y él hizo el teatro de atraparlo y ponerlo en su boca, ella sonrió; y yo pensaba como iba a matar a esa perra.

**Continuaraaaahhhh! **

**H**ola espero i les guste el cap!

El 3er cap seguro será el ultimooo

Espero i comenteenn u.u

**B**iie

**D**arkis-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Indecisión**

**III**

Esa noche, fue sin duda alguna la más feliz de mi vida, después de una relación de casi 2 años, al fin podría decir que era formal.

La cena fue perfecta, en todos los sentidos, evidentemente, mi familia quedó encantada con su educación, un hombre bastante refinado, elegante además de guapo.

_El hombre perfecto…_

Salí a despedirlo con mucha nostalgia, no quería que se marchara, pero él se excusó con su trabajo, y ese tema era intocable, al menos para mí.

Lo vi, marcharse desde lo alto del tempo, y cuando me disponía a regresar a la casa, una extraña mujer se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Eres la sacerdotisa de este templo?- preguntó con una voz que me hizo estremecer; sin embargo algo en ella, se me hacia familiar.

-S-si, soy y-yo; perdone pero a estas horas no atendemos al público- traté de sonar calmada, ya que su mirada me aterraba

-¿De verdad? Que mala suerte- una sonrisa que parecía sarcástica se asomó en su rostro.

-P-puede venir mañana… con gusto yo misma la atenderé…-

-¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?- dudé un poco en responder

-Kagome… Kagome Higurashi… sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi- comenté

-Lo que su sucede Kagome es que yo quería comprar un amuleto para el amor, pero si no se puede será mañana entonces…- no entendía por que tenía esa sonrisa macabra.

-¿Perdone pero quien es usted?, su rostro me parece conocido…- le comenté la inquietud que me carcomía

-Soy Kikyo Takeda, tal vez me has visto en un programa de televisión o en una revista…-

-Por supuesto, se quien es… un gusto conocerla señorita Kikyo… es un honor que una mujer como usted visite el templo de mi familia- dije bastante emocionada

-Sabes Kagome, me pareces una chica muy linda y me has caído muy bien…-

-Muchas gracias señorita- dije sonrojada

-Dime ¿te gustaría ir mañana a mi departamento…?

Por un momento me puse como roca… acaso la famosa modelo Kikyo Takeda era lesbiana… no pude evitar pensar eso…

-No pienses mal de mí- imagino que leyó la impresión en mi cara- Me refiero… si quisieras conversar conmigo… ya que me caíste bien y tengo contactos a los que pudiera presentarte…- aclaró ella

-oh…- fue mi única respuesta…

Ella sacó de su cartera un pedazo de papel.

-Esta es mi dirección ¿te espero mañana a las 3 pm?- Asentí aún sin creer, ya que parecía todo preparado.

Ella se marchó sin decir nada más, no pude evitar pensar en lo elegante y hermosa que era, seguramente la mujer perfecta para Inuyasha, él se merecía algo así, no a una simple sacerdotisa como yo… Sólo pude pensar en que aquella mujer podría ser quien me ayudara a ser lo suficientemente digna para él.

A la mañana siguiente, salí a la universidad, algo que ya era parte de mi rutina diaria. No pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, pues la imagen de la famosa artista se venía a mi cabeza cada vez con más frecuencia.

Cuando al fin terminó mi rutina académica, salí de la facultad echando humo, ya que estaba enfadada conmigo misma por haber perdido mí tiempo pensando en estupideces.

Mi sorpresa al salir fue encontrar a mi príncipe azul, recostado de su bello auto rojo…

_Simplemente hermoso…_

-Hola princesa- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

-Espero por una señorita que desee almorzar conmigo- dijo coqueto

-Eso suena muy bien…- le contesté de la misma forma

Me llevó a su restaurante favorito, comimos, reímos, platicamos, y luego me llevó a casa.

Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde comencé con mis deberes de sacerdotisa, algo que no me agradaba mucho, pero era una tradición familiar y debía seguirla.

Mi abuelo barría el frente del templo, algo que se le había hecho costumbre, y yo sólo pensaba como podría escapar, para ir al encuentro con aquella mujer.

No tuve tiempo de cambiarme la ropa que usaba normalmente en el templo, algo bastante incómodo, ya que las personas me miraban extrañadas.

La dirección era algo confusa, más sin embargo pude llegar sin ningún problema. Jamás había visitado un edificio así, espectacularmente hermoso, seguramente una gran obra de ingeniería, decidí subir por el ascensor, marqué el piso que hacia referencia en la nota, al llegar dudé un poco en tocar, no la conocía lo suficiente, pero ya estaba allí y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Hice sonar el timbre varias veces, por un momento creí que no había nadie, ya que era muy difícil que una mujer tan ocupada como ella, recordara una cita con una simple sacerdotisa como yo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de retirarme ella abrió la puerta, estaba prácticamente desnuda, solo un pequeño paño cubría, "lo elemental".

-Creo que he llegado en mal momento- comenté al ver su indumentaria

-No Kagome- comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro- Has llegado en el momento perfecto

_No entendía a que se refería, hasta que me hizo pasar… _

Entré a la sala y era simplemente hermosa, unos muebles de cuero negro, una alfombra combinada con blanco y negra, algunas decoraciones de Feng shui.

Me disponía a tomar asiento, cuando escuché una voz varonil, la cual se me hizo conocida.

-Kik… ¿Quién tocaba el timbre?- dijo inocentemente

En ese instante el entró a la habitación, en su cintura estaba envuelta una pequeña toalla que cubría justo lo necesario.

_Era él, mi Inuyasha…_

_**Continuaarahh!**_

**E**ste debería ser el último capítulo, pero no pude resistirme y escribir un poco más… Aunque parece ser que este fics no resulta de su agrado, aún así sigo escribiéndolo y lo terminaré… Lo más seguro es que el próximo capi sea el último…

**G**racias por el único review q recibí…! Es importante para mí…

**E**spero y les guste la lectura!

**B**iie

**Darkis-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo dedicado a CONEJA…

_Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi _

**Indecisión**

**IV**

_El momento de la verdad había llegado…_

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Kagome extrañada por la situación

-Pero que grosera soy- dijo Kikyo con un tono bastante sarcástico que me pareció irritante-Mi amor, Te presento a mi amiga Kagome, la sacerdotisa del templo Higurashi-

-Kagome, yo…- traté de explicarle…

-Kagome él es mi novio, Inuyasha Taisho- La voz de Kikyo era arrogante

-¿Novio?- preguntó apunto de llorar, algo que me arrugó el corazón…

-Si, mi novio…- Utilizó nuevamente ese tono, que me sacaba de quicio

-Kagome, puedo explicarte…- Quería justificarme, realmente quería hacerlo…

-¿Qué vas a explicar, Taisho?- comentó Kikyo, y en ese instante me di cuenta que Kagome no era la única persona a la que había herido…

_Siempre la creí una mujer fuerte… Pero no lo era…_

-¿Qué piensas decirle?, que la estuviste engañando al igual que lo hiciste conmigo…- Sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas traviesas.

-Yo…- no sabía que decirles…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Kagome

-¿Acaso creíste que nunca nos íbamos a enterar?-preguntó Kikyo

El haber descubierto mi juego, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus preguntas; todo era tan repentino para mí, tan inesperado…

Por mi mente pasó una y otra ves esta situación, imaginaba lo que iba a decirles, sin embargo, no pude pronunciar palabra…

Entonces ellas decidieron tomar al toro por los cuernos…

-¿planeaste todo esto verdad?- preguntó la dulce sacerdotisa con odio en su mirada

-Por supuesto que lo planee, que esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras este-obviamente, refiriéndose a mí- nos veía la cara de estúpidas…-Comentó histérica la bella modelo

-Al menos pudiste habérmelo dicho, y no engañarme de la forma en que lo hiciste…- Decía esta mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrima nuevamente

-Dime entonces Kagome- tomó aire- ¿Qué querías que te dijera?, "Hola soy Kikyo, sabes tu novio te está engañando conmigo, en realidad esta jugando con ambas"- mencionó con un tono algo extraño- Sin mencionar que no me conocías y lo más seguro era que no creyeras ni una palabra de lo que tenía que decirte-

Kagome quedó en silencio, evidentemente Kikyo tenía razón; ella no hubiese creído ni una palabra, sin embargo mi Kikyo, Mi querida Kikyo siempre ha sido muy astuta, y planificó este encuentro, para que Kagome observara con sus propios ojos mi traición.

Todo había dado resultado, el plan se dio a la perfección; aún así sentía un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, quería matarlo, quería matarla a ella, y yo misma quería morir.

Me indignaba su cara de idiota, me indignaba que no pudiese dar la cara como un hombre, si es que realmente eso es lo que era…

No decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera una estupidez, nada, no decía nada…

_Era desesperante…_

Ella en cambio, con su cara de idiota pretendía reclamarme a mí, el desplante que le hizo él.

Sabía que al salir de esa puerta todo iba a cambiar, él ya no sería mío, pero tampoco sería de ella.

-Por favor Inuyasha, dime ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Si sabes que yo te amo- Comentó llorando como una tonta

-Yo… También Te amo Kagome…- comentó él

Entonces la ira me invadió nuevamente…

-¿La amas?- pregunté bastante enojada

-También te amo a ti Kikyo…-

-Entonces Inuyasha, ¿a quien amas? ¿A la sacerdotisa o a mí?- Le pregunté

-Yo…- odiaba que dijera eso…- Las amo a las 2- dijo como si fuese algo muy normal.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo…- comenté ya casi al borde de mi paciencia

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas saliendo con las 2?- preguntó la otra

-Desde hace casi 2 años…- comentó agachando la cabeza como si se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho. Aún así no pensaba perdonarlo.

-No puede ser- repitió Kagome, varias veces mientras se tapaba la boca

-Perdónenme, de verdad, nunca quise herirlas, es que yo… Nunca pude decidirme con quien quería estar… Las amo demasiado; es difícil para mí elegir…-

-Y fue mucho más fácil, estar con las 2… ¿Verdad?- dije sarcástica

-Fue una situación que se escapó de mis manos…- comentó- al principio quise decidirme pero todo pasó tan de repente, y yo…- y el "Yo" en donde siempre se quedaba…-Denme una oportunidad… esta vez prometo elegir, y…

-Y nada- interrumpió la sacerdotisa- No quiero nada contigo Inuyasha Taisho, para mí estas muerto…- sus palabras fueron duras, pero realmente, me las quitó de la boca…

-Yo tampoco deseo nada contigo… bastante ya hiciste; malgaste 2 años de mi vida en ti, no pienso perder ni un segundo más…- Realmente no quería decirle eso, pero estaba demasía dolida como para perdonarlo…

Ni ella ni yo le perdonamos esa falta, es que era demasiado, no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así…

Preferiría mil veces estar sola, que volver con el hombre que me traicionó de esa manera…

_Sentía Odio…_

Ya no lo quería más, ahora le odiaba.

Me dolía recordar aquellas veces en que me decía que me amaba y que yo era todo para él, por que ahora sé que es mentira, igual que nuestra relación…

Me mintió, lo hizo tantas veces. Esas excusas de trabajo, seguro eran para irse con ella, con la modelo. Me utilizó, le entregue todo… Mi vida, mi amor, mi confianza… Lo amaba demasiado, pero lo que hizo era algo imperdonable…

-Las amo, por favor, no me dejen… Yo…- trató de compensarse

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde…- Le comentó la chica de mirada fría

Sabía muy bien, que tanto ella como yo, habíamos sido engañadas, aún así no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia su persona.

-Si se te pasó por la cabeza que podríamos seguir bajo tus redes, te aclaro, Te equivocaste- le comenté desechando todo el rencor que tenía acumulado.

-Vete de aquí, Taisho, prefiero estar sola, que seguir contigo…- le comentó

Su cara entristeció mucho más; lo vi entrar en una de las habitaciones, entonces la modelo y yo quedamos solas.

-¿Piensas perdonarlo?- me preguntó, algo que me agarró fuera de base, ya que no me lo esperaba

-No- Le contesté segura- Si fue capaz de jugar conmigo una vez, quien dice que no lo haga de nuevo…-

-Estuvo llevando una doble vida; una contigo y la otra conmigo…- contestó bastante dolida

-¿Piensas perdonarlo tú?- le pregunté insegura

-No- contestó de la misma manera en que yo lo hice

Inuyasha Taisho debía salir de nuestras vidas, nos engañó, nos utilizó, y caímos en sus engaños, era evidente que lo quisiéramos lejos de nosotras.

_Mi mente quería dejarlo pero mi corazón lo dudaba…_

No quería que se fuera, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, me había engañado y me dolía, pero más daño me hacia el dejarlo ir.

Pude ver como aquella mujer también se debatía entre perdonarlo y no hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y volvió con 2 copas, me ofreció una; yo no bebía, aún así la acepte y comencé a beber de ella.

Ambas nos sentamos en los muebles, el salió de la habitación, sólo que ahora con su smoking negro, se dirigió hacia nosotras.

-Kagome, Kikyo… Yo…- Podía ver la culpa en su mirada, mientras más lo veía, más se ablandaba mi corazón, y quería perdonarlo.

-Te recomiendo que hables de una vez- le comentó la modelo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sólo quería decirles que las amo, y las amé demasiado, y si… Estuve jugando con las 2, no lo hice para lastimarlas…- comentó cabizbajo

-Aún así, lo hiciste Inuyasha- le comenté

-Lo sé y es lo que más me duele… Perdonen por los malos ratos que las hice pasar… Espero que consigan a alguien que las ame igual o más que yo…- Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se marchó

_Nunca más supe de él…_

Jamás volví a verlas después de ese día, aún sigo dándome golpes de pecho, por aquel error…

Más tarde me enteré del noviazgo de Kikyo con Sesshomaru Namilla, un gran empresario y un buen hombre… Además dejó el mundo del modelaje y se volvió ama de casa, y unas fuentes murmuran que Sesshomaru le ha propuesto matrimonio…

Kagome en cambio, se casó con un tal Koga Takeda, un compañero de la universidad… Y me enteré hace poco que estaban viviendo juntos en un departamento… Dejó sus oficios de sacerdotisa y comenzó a ejercer su carrera…

Un final Feliz para todos excepto para mí, que por avaricioso y egoísta quedé sólo…

Como diría mi amigo Miroku…

_Sin el chivo y sin el mecate… _

**FIN**

Pooor fin! Terminé!, Es la primera historia que termino en fans fictions y de verdad espero que les guste! CONEJA muchas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad!

Como verán es una historia con un final algo extraño…

Quise mostrar un final en donde Inu quedase sólo, ya que me pareció muy injusto de su parte que en toda la serie estuviese con una indecisión entre Kag i Kik, Algún día tenía que decidirse, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de un fics representando las consecuencias de esa indecisión…

Y como dice Miroku, Se quedó sin el chivo y sin el mecate…

Espero sus comentarios pss!

Sin más que agregar

Biie

Darkis-chan


End file.
